


A Journey to Middle Earth

by Kiri_UA6



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durin Trio Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_UA6/pseuds/Kiri_UA6
Summary: A normal college girl, who was roped into watching The Hobbit for the first time, wakes up in Middle Earth. Why was she transported? How will she get back? Will she want to go back?
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Kíli/Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Journey to Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely readers, this is my first work on Ao3 as well as my first time writing alone. Please comment and give this story your love. I always love reading constructive criticism from the readers.

_**Here's the key: Text- Dream,** Text- thoughts, _ **Text- Movie**

**_Enjoy the story._ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Darkness. All around me. Closing in, suffocating me. I felt cold. Trapped. I can't move. Why can't I move? Where am I?** _

_**Suddenly, a voice rings out. It's a guy's voice, he sounds old. I don't recognize it. He's talking to someone. Kili? I think that's what the guy called him. That name sounds familiar. I believe I've overheard mom and Lydia talking about someone named Kili. They mentioned he was from a movie. The Hobbit. Then a second voice calls through the darkness. It's smooth, gentle even. Just as I go to call out to the voices, a light surrounds me.** _

I wake, gasping for breath. _'What the heck was that,'_ I think, as I throw the covers off my sweat-drenched body. I sit up and throw my legs off the side of the bed. My head still feels fuzzy. I grab some water off my nightstand, thankful that I decided to have a small snack last night before I went to bed, and start to drink it like I haven't had water in decades. It doesn't help. I start to stand, black spots crowd my vision and I shake my head to get rid of them. I look at the window in my room and see the sun peeking through. _'That's weird,'_ I think, ' _The sun shouldn't be this high at 6:00.'_ I turn my phone on and nearly cry at the time, the dream leaving my mind. "10:30," I shout, grabbing my clothes and rushing towards the bathroom. I quickly pull on some clothes and run my hands through my hair, trying my best to untangle the knotted mess. I run down the stairs, tripping more than once. " Mom," I call, " Have you seen the time? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I decided to let you sleep," my mom calmly answered. "I thought I told you last night," she continued, "Today's a snow day."

"A snow day," I repeated as my shoulders, that I didn't even notice tense up, slightly untensed. Then I broke into fits of laughter. "A snow day!" I chirped through my laughter, "My first snow day." My mom chuckles at me as I calm down. "Where's Lydia?" I ask. Before mom can answer someone calls out from behind me.

"I'm over here, sister dearest," My sister says from behind me, in a joking manner. Lydia is older than me by a year. She's a senior in college and has straight A's. She has beautiful waist-length pitch-black hair and turquoise-gray eyes. At this moment she was pulling out ingredients for something.

"Whatcha Making, my love?" I ask, playing along with the joke. Mom rolls her eyes, used to our weirdness already.

"A bread from The Lord of the Rings series. It's called Lembas, or waybread," she tells me, "Though, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about since you have never watched Lord of the Rings nor The hobbit." I hear mom gasp at what my sister says.

"You've never watched The Hobbit?" She questions.

"Nor The Lord of the Rings," Lydia pipes up again, as if reminding mom.

"No," I state, rolling my eyes, "I have not." I've never been one for movies or books like The Hobbit. "Anyway," I try to steer the conversation away from me never watching the LotR movies, "Could I help make the Lembas?" I ask Lydia. A thoughtful look appears on her face as she thinks.

"Yeah," she says after a while, "I guess, I could use the help." I walk over to her and am about to grab the recipe when she speaks again. "But only if you agree to watch the first movie tonight with me after I get home from The Dojo."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I reply, rolling my eyes. "Don't you have College homework after Dojo?" I ask.

"Don't you?" She snaps back. I go to respond when I hear a sigh from my mom.

"Girls. How about after Lydia gets home from Dojo we all settle down with some popcorn and Lembas and have a Hobbit marathon. Does that work for you, y/n?" Mom questions, though Lydia and I can both tell that it wasn't actually a question.

"Yeah," Lydia and I both answer with a huff, "That works." Lydia lets me look at the recipe and walks me through how she normally makes it. After getting the dough complete, and covering each other in the ingredients that were supposed to be used in the bread, we rolled out the dough until it was 1/20-inch thick and cut 3-inch squares out. There were so many squares that we used 3 baking pans and put them in the oven for 12 minutes.

"So, I'll clean the counter if you clean the dishes," I bargain with Lydia.

"Yeah, sure." We quickly cleaned the kitchen, looking graceful as we danced around each other, and waited for the last batch of Lembas to finish. After what felt like forever, the stove timer went off, meaning it was time to pull the Lembas out of the oven.

"mmhmm," I say as I sniff the air, "It smells so good."

"It does smell good," mom agrees, "Good job, girls." Lydia nods a thank you towards mom and goes to put the first two batches of Lembas in plastic wrap. "So," Mom starts, "Lydia you have to leave in about half an hour, right?" mom asks.

"Yeah, I need to get ready," Lydia says as she continues to put the Lembas away.

"You go get ready," I tell her and start to push her towards the stairs, "I'll finish putting the bread away." Lydia nods, knowing not to argue, and walks up the stairs to grab everything she needs for The Dojo. 25 minutes later, Lydia comes downstairs, all dressed in her gear, and grabs her keys off the island.

"Ok," she says as she walks out the door, "I'll be back in a few hours." By now it's 1, so she'll probably be back at 4-ish. I look outside as Lydia leaves just to see how bad the snow is.

"Damn," I exclaim coming back inside, "The snow probably goes up to my waist."

"Would you mind shoveling for me?" Mom asks. I know she would herself, but she got injured in January and had her surgery about a month ago.

"Sure," I say, "Though, don't you think it's weird to have snow in march?" I question. She just shrugs. "Aight, wish me luck," I laugh.

"Try not to freeze or get lost," mom, helpfully, responds. To most people, this would sound like a joke, but to me, I know she actually means it. I'm a short girl of 4'9 and have almost no meat on my bones. I am made up of almost pure muscle since I had been doing martial arts since 5th grade, that I just recently quit. I had silver-gray eyes and butt-length ice-blue hair- I've always thought my hair was weird because I was born with the unnatural color and anytime I tried to dye it the dye either wouldn't work or would fade overnight. I finish the shoveling in record time and run, slipping the whole time, back into the house, shivering.

"I'm done," I call through the house. Even though I say record time, it still took me about an hour to finish. I hear mom shout an "Ok" from upstairs in the bathroom and assume that she's taking a bath. I head to my room and flop down on my bed. "Alright," I say to myself, "What should I read?" I decide on a fanfiction from Archive of Our Own. I get so into the book that I don't even realize that three hours have passed until Lydia bursts into my room.

"Hey," She calls as she jumps on my bed, "Mom told me to ask what you want for dinner."

"Whatever you guys decide is fine," I respond, sitting up. "We were thinking Sonic or Dairy Queen," She keeps talking, "You have to decide."

"Dairy Queen," I say without thinking. Then I ask, "Can I go with you to get it?" Lydia huffs, but nods. I grab my combat boots and throw them on. We walk downstairs and mom asks what we decided. "Dairy Queen," I tell her. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'll text you guys my order," Mom says while looking at the online Dairy Queen menu.

"Alright," Lydia says and walks to the door, "You coming y/n?"

"Yeah, wait up," I yell as I rush to catch up. Unlike my short 4'9 stature, Lydia is almost 5'4. We get to Dairy Queen and order. Lydia got a burger and fries combo, Mom got a chicken strip basket with gravy, and I got a chicken strip basket and cheese curds. We also got three blizzards. By the time we get home, it's 5:30.

"How was the drive?" Mom asks.

"It was ok," Lydia tells her, "There was quite a bit of traffic because of the weather, though."

"I'm just happy you two made it home safe." I passed everyone their dinner and went to look for the first hobbit movie.

"It's in the adventure case, right?" I ask. We have five different cases for movies.

"Yeah," mom answers.

"It should be in the one with Stargate and Gilmore Girls," Lydia helpfully tells me. After a few minutes of searching, I find the sheet with The Hobbit movies. Everyone warms up their food as I put the movie in. That in itself took half an hour. _'Why is my family so slow? They're the ones who wanted to watch this, not me.'_ I think, rolling my eyes.

"You two ready?" I call from the living room. Just as I say that they walk into the living room, food and popcorn in hand. "Alright, let's get this show on the road," I say falling back onto the couch. The movie starts and I'm already doubting my choice to watch it. In the movie, Bilbo is just about to put his food on the table, then mom's phone starts ringing. I grab the remote and pause the movie. It's her boyfriend, Thomas. She tells Lydia and I to keep watching the movie without her. She answers the phone and walks upstairs. I press play and the movie continues. The movie is still boring, but I deal with it and keep watching. Multiple Dwarves are showing up at Bilbo's door now. I start spacing out when I hear a familiar, smooth, gentle voice coming from the T.V. reminding me of my dream.

**"And Kili."**

**"At your service."** I shake my head and look at the two dwarves on the screen. One has dirty blonde hair and a braided beard while the other has dark brown hair and eyes with stubble instead of a beard.

"Damn," I say, looking at Lydia, "If Kili was real, I would totally go for him." She snorts and looks at me.

"You would, wouldn't you?" she nudges me. The movie continues and about 10-ish minutes the person who arrived with Kili starts throwing dishes and the Dwarves in the dining room start stomping their feet, creating a beat. Lydia pauses the movie.

"Hey!" I exclaim, "What'd you do that for?"

"Since moms not here to stop me, I need to do some homework," she explains. "I didn't think you would want to keep watching it."

"Well," I start, "I told you that I'd watch it, so I'm gonna watch it."

"The only reason you're willing to finish it is because of Kili, isn't it?" she asks me.

"Wha- No," I playfully respond, "Ok, maybe."

"Whatever, I'll leave you to it," she laughs handing me the remote. I press play on the movie for what felt like the hundredth time. Kili starts singing and I sit in shock until the songs over. _'Damn, he even sings well.'_ I think. After they finish the song, another dwarve comes on the scene. They all talk for a while and want Bilbo to be their burglar or something. He declines and makes his way to his room. Then all the Dwarves are surrounding the fire, humming.

**"Far over, the misty mountains cold**

**To dungeons deep and caverns old."**

The words to the song seemed sad, but it was a lullaby.

**"We must away, ere break of day**

**To find our long-forgotten gold."**

It was beautiful, slowly putting me to sleep.

**"The pines were roaring on the height"**

I was drifting off. I felt like I was falling.

**"The winds were moaning in the night."**

Then suddenly I landed. I felt a soft, firm thing underneath me. It wasn't my bed, though.

**"The fire was red, it flaming spread"**

I could barely open my eyes and when I did, there was grass all around me.

**"The trees like torches blazed with light."**

Then, all of my strength left me and I was out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, I hope this was a good first chapter. I do not own The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings. Anyway, I hope you all have a good night or a wonderful day, depending on where you are.  
> ~Author-chan


End file.
